


As Many Times As It Takes

by stellarparallax



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Kimi No Na Wa, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Feels, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarparallax/pseuds/stellarparallax
Summary: Keith and Shiro are two people who have lived on almost opposite ends of Yaramoto for most of their lives. One day, when they start switching bodies, their lives become more complicated than they could ever have anticipated.





	As Many Times As It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! *waves* So, this is a Kimi no Na wa AU and it's very similar to the movie for now but it won't be following the movie's plot 100%. I'll definitely be changing a lot. 
> 
> I kind of wrote this on impulse so I really hope you like it!

The shrill sound of Keith’s phone alarm filled the room, threatening to tear his ear drums apart. He figured that he must have changed the alarm tone by accident as he fiddled with his phone before falling asleep. He wouldn’t have intentionally picked a tone that sounded so unpleasant. His eyes slowly peered open as he reached out to his phone, and he was caught by surprise.

The arm that he was looking at definitely did not belong to him.

He sprang up, suddenly acutely aware of how unfamiliar his surroundings were. Where there was once his slender and angular body now was curves and well-defined muscles. Even his hands looked much larger than they used to be. He ran his hands across his body, as if searching for an explanation for the stark difference. Finally his hands stopped as his behind.

“Wow… This dream is pretty realistic.”

The door of the room flew open and a young girl who looked about three years younger than him walked in.

“Breakfast is rea-... Kashi, what are you doing?”

“Kashi?”

“Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Anyway, get ready or you’ll be late for school.”

She left, slamming the door behind her. 

Keith groaned as he got off the bed and made his way to the full-length mirror. His eyes were still half-open as he pulled his shirt off. He opened his eyes to look for a fresh set of uniform and then he caught a glimpse of his reflection.

“Wha- WHAT?”

 

* * *

 

With a bounce in his step, Shiro made his way down the stairs to the dining room. He greeted his sister and grandmother good morning and he was humming as he released the catch of the rice cooker, allowing the steam to escape.

“Takashi, you’re… Normal today,” his grandmother observed.

“What?”

“You were all weird and loopy yesterday. It was kind of terrifying,” his sister, Kotori, said.

“I was?”

“You mean, you don’t remember?”

“I suppose so,” he said thoughtfully as he cleaned his plate of food.

He walked up the stairs and back to his room. He stood in front of the mirror, picked up a comb, and started combing his unruly fringe to the side until it finally had some semblance of neatness. Then, he picked up his school bag and walked towards the front door.

As usual, he was a lot earlier than he had to be, so he walked at a leisurely pace down the hill that his family’s house was on. The corners of his lips curved up as he took in the beautiful landscape of the nature that surrounded the tiny village of Iwabetsu. He drew in a deep breath as the wind blew against his face, serene contentment written all over it.

“Shiro!” he heard a voice call out to him.

He turned around and saw his friends, Matt and Katie running towards him. If there was anything that he was thankful for, it was that Katie’s longer hair made her easily distinguishable from her twin brother, Matt. Even their voices were so similar that he couldn’t tell who it was that said his name earlier.

“Good morning!” Matt said.

“Your hair… Looks okay today,” Katie commented.

“What?”

“Now that you mention it, it does. Did your grandmother beat the demon out of you? You weren’t yourself at all yesterday.”

“I don’t… I don’t remember.”

“Your fringe was in your face and you couldn’t remember your own name,” Matt insisted.

“That’s enough. Shiro is just going through a lot, aren’t you Shiro?”

“Still, I feel like I would have remembered that.”

As he walked to school almost silently, he found tiny black marks on the back of his forearm that he hadn’t noticed before. He twisted his arm to look at what it was.

“Who are you?”

 

* * *

 

Shiro shuddered as he was awakened to “Wake Me Up When September Ends”. Matt must have messed around with his phone settings again. He reached out for his phone, only for his face to be met with a wall. He rubbed his forehead as he slowly slid out of bed. Something didn’t feel right. He stumbled towards the adjoining bathroom and gasped when he looked into the mirror. Gone was his short hair with a tuft of fringe. What he saw was luscious curls that beautifully framed his face… Before realising that it wasn’t his face. 

“What the f-”

He looked down at the rest of his body, shocked at the realisation that he seemed to have gone back to a few years ago when he was shorter and slimmer.

“Relax, Shiro. This is just a dream,” he muttered.

He turned on faucet and splashed cold water onto his face. As he lightly slapped his cheeks, he noticed how much softer his skin was. He had acne and had gotten used to the rougher texture that it came with since he was thirteen. It’s not like he cared too much about it. He knew that he was attractive, with or without acne. Still, he had to admit that it was slightly refreshing to feel something different.

“KEITH.”

Shiro froze. He wasn’t sure whether or not that was referring to him. Since he looked different, it was possible that he was dreaming of being in someone else’s body. He opened the door to the room and wandered around the house until he finally found the source of the voice. It was a man, probably in his late thirties, eating at a dining table. He looked like an older, sterner version of this Keith person whose body he was inhabiting.

“It was your turn to cook breakfast today. Please don’t make a habit out of waking up late.”

“Okay,” Shiro said softly.

He sat at the dining table and ate unassumingly. This man who appeared to be Keith’s father sure didn’t talk a lot. 

“I’m off. Please go to school even if you’re late.”

Without waiting for a response, he was out of the apartment. Having finished his food, Shiro went back to Keith’s room and hastily pulled on his school uniform. Soon, he was out of the door.

Except, he wasn’t sure where school was. He pulled out his phone and searched for direction to get to the school with the name that was embroidered on the left breast pocket of the uniform. 

“This better not be a cosplay, Keith,” he chuckled to himself. 

He looked up at the view from the apartment building and he let out a gasp. According to the internet search he just did, he was in Tayakama, the bustling capital city of Yaramoto. His family rarely travelled out of Iwabetsu, and even then it was only to the parts nearby -- never to somewhere halfway across Yaramoto like Tayakama. Shiro had seen pictures, but it was nothing like the sight he was taking in then. 

“Why don’t I have dreams like these more often?” he sighed.

He didn’t have a lot of time to keep staring. There was still the juggernaut task of getting to school. Having lived in a small town all his life, he never had to take public transport anywhere -- the town was small enough that he could run around it in slightly over an hour. This dream was turning out to be a rather stressful experience. 

 

* * *

 

“KEITH,” all Shiro saw was a body headed towards him fast before he got hit on the shoulder, “Why are you so late? You didn’t even answer my text messages.”

Shiro pulled out Keith's phone and took a quick scan through the messaging app.

“Sorry… Lance,” he mumbled.

“Well at least you sound sorry. Why are you so late?”

“I…”

“You’re weird today,” Lance cocked his head to the side before reaching out to shake Shiro by the shoulders, “Are you still half asleep? Or… Did something happen at home?”

“I just… Don’t feel myself, I guess.”

“Well, that’s understandable… I think. Anyway, let’s go for lunch. You’re paying.”

It wasn’t until Lance had his arm around his neck that he realised how much shorter Keith was compared to himself. He was thankful for it, because it looked like it made sense that Lance was dragging him to the cafeteria. Had he been at his regular height, Lance would probably not have been able to cling onto him and he would have had to tried very hard to not look like he had no idea where the cafeteria was. 

After ordering and paying for their meals, they walked to a table where a boy named Hunk was sitting. There was so much food on his side of the table that there was barely room for Shiro and Lance’s meals. 

“So, I was thinking of going to the cafe down the street,” Hunk said.

“That sounds good. Are you coming, Keith?”

“C-c-c-cafe? There are cafes here?”

“Are you sure you’re okay, Keith?” Lance’s brows were knitted together, “You really don’t seem like yourself today.”

“I… Let’s go!”

Shiro tried to pretend that Lance didn’t shoot Hunk a confused look. He absolutely couldn’t doubt the dream he was in so much that he woke up from it. He had to at least make it to the cafe part. There weren’t any cafes back in Iwabetsu and he’d be damned if he gave up this opportunity just because Keith’s friends thought he was acting strangely.

 

* * *

 

Back at home later that evening, Shiro looked through the pictures in Keith’s phone. He didn’t have a lot of pictures, but the ones that he did have were well lit and masterfully framed. He felt like someone who didn’t waste any words when speaking either. He scrolled through the gallery and found a picture of a beautiful girl with darker skin and flowing, grey almost-white waist-length hair. She was stunning.

“Hmmm, who is this? I wonder if you have a crush on her, Keith.”

Suddenly, he remembered the writing that he found on his arm. He walked over to Keith’s desk and chose an alcohol-based marker from his tray of stationery. With bated breaths, Shiro uncapped the marker and wrote on his face as he looked into the mirror at the corner of Keith’s desk.

“Takashi Shirogane.”

He replaced the cap on the marker and walked back to the bed, full of stifled giggles. He decided to open the journal application in Keith’s phone to leave a note.

 

* * *

 

“Ta… Takashi Shirogane? Who... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!” Keith screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Unfortunately, due to unforeseen circumstances, I've decided to discontinue this fic. I'm very sorry to disappoint anyone that was waiting for another chapter.
> 
> \--
> 
> Okay so after I finished writing this, I went to visit the Wikipedia page for Kimi no Na wa for inspiration for the summary. That's when I realised that the person who wrote it, Makoto Shinkai, is the same person who wrote and directed Hoshi no Koe (Voices of a Distant Star) which is another AU that I adapted, but for Victuuri. 
> 
> So anyway, shoutout to @anglmukhii and @purposeofmymind on tumblr for letting me scream to them about this AU. Also, shoutout to @inkuisitivskins for being a great supportive friend in everything I've done, including this.
> 
> I'd love to know what you think my writing. Please leave comments! Also, please leave kudos if you liked it. I live on lattes and validation.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
